


Missed Moments

by Sokerchick



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerchick/pseuds/Sokerchick
Summary: A little one shot from when House and Stacy were together





	Missed Moments

They're sitting there together. It’s a sunny summer day and they're basking in the warm rays and the presence of each other. The bench is granite and heated by the sun. They're sitting knee to knee straddling it with sandwiches and chips set between the diamond their legs form. They look like a set of mismatched bookends that somehow manage to keep everything on the shelf. She is in her expensive suit with the blazer draped behind her neatly on the bench. He sits with his rumpled button down shirt open to the third button revealing the top of a brightly colored tee and his lab coat looking like a casualty of being balled up and tossed on the bench.

He smiles and laughs at something she says and her eyes light up in response. His head turns down as he grabs another chip from her bag even though his sits open and full. She impetuously leans forward and plants a kiss on his hairline and rests her hand on his knee. 

As the corner of his mouth turns up as his eyes come up to meet hers. He sticks his tongue out at her and crosses his eyes and she bursts out in a fit of giggles. She looks so young when all of the unrestrained happiness bursts across her features. He soaks it in enjoying the sound of her laugh and the glow of red high in her cheeks as she flushes with delight.

They're happy and content to be with on another. He links his fingers through the hand resting on his knee and smiles quietly. He's been carrying the ring around with him for a week now and hasn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet. He reaches into the pocket of his jeans when someone calls her name and the moment is broken.

"Stacy." A breathless law intern runs up and he withdraws his hand from the fabric at the same time that she pulls her fingers free from his. "The McGuffy family decided to sue. I thought you'd want to know."

She curses softly under her breath and is half way to the door of the hospital her blazer in place and her face as stony now as it was animated minutes ago. 

He sighs. Maybe tomorrow after the golf game.


End file.
